


The Night that Never Happened

by vaarion_png



Series: Unalaq is a Bottom and You can't Tell me Otherwise [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaarion_png/pseuds/vaarion_png
Summary: When Tarrlok can't convince the chief of the Northern Water Tribe to choose him as the next Republic City Representative, he turns to more dubious methods.
Relationships: Unalaq/Tarrlok (Avatar)
Series: Unalaq is a Bottom and You can't Tell me Otherwise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168067
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Night that Never Happened

Tarrlok wasn’t always a crooked man. When he was younger, he was the exact opposite, but ever since his father died (Somewhat of a happy day for him) he had been slowly spiraling downward in his morality. Once he became a politician, he uncovered a certain talent of his— lying. He never actually needed to lie in his life, but now, this talent was incredibly exploitable. But sometimes, lying didn’t work. And in that case, he turned to more dubious methods. These methods ranged from mildly curious to decently nefarious, but he had limits.

He wasn’t going to threaten anyone. Despite his talent when it came to lying, people usually don’t believe politicians. His waterbending talent rested with his bloodbending, which led to the next limit. Tarrlok would never,  _ ever,  _ even consider using his bloodbending to get someone on his side. Saying he didn’t like using his bloodbending was an understatement. He hated it. Using it to get his way was shallow, even for him. And finally, out of respect for himself… he wouldn’t sleep with anyone. Although, it wasn’t entirely out of the question.

Yes it was. Or possibly it wasn’t.

Still, limits change over time. Especially if the end goal is just within reach. Typically people get desperate then, and Tarrlok was no exception.

He had always wanted to get a job in republic city, and right now was the perfect opportunity. The last council representative for the northern Water Tribe had died not too long ago, and Tarrlok was one of the top choices for his replacement. But the chief was proving difficult. He was unwavering in his choice, and Tarrlok couldn’t find any dirt on him. And the man was so stoic. Perfectly composed. It was almost admirable, how professional he was. He was almost  _ too  _ professional.

Tarrlok was desperate for this seat on the republic city council. He wasn’t quite sure why, at least not then, but his options were getting slimmer and slimmer by the day. Every week, Tarrlok and four other politicians would get together and discuss how they would go about handling things in republic city, while the chief would sit a decent distance away, his arms folded, considering every response. Right now, Tarrlok could tell he was leaning towards a man that Tarrlok never really liked, since their opinions differed only slightly, almost as if the man had taken his ideas and changed them just enough so that nobody could tell. Still, those little differences seemed to appeal to the chief, and it was clear who his pick would be once the time came to choose the new council member.

Tarrlok had spent a suspicious amount of time trying to find anything that could be used against the chief, but to no avail. The only thing that he found even remotely interesting was the man’s brother, who had been exiled to the southern water tribe, but that had happened so long ago and everyone knew about it, so it wasn’t worth anything.

What Tarrlok had managed to come up with was a decent amount of proof that his opponent was stealing his own thoughts, and quite a few of the chief’s personal preferences when it came to going about things. He only needed a moment of the chief’s time to present this to him.

It was two days before the decision, and it was now or never. Holding a binder full of papers, Tarrlok walked straight up to the main entrance of the royal palace, and was greeted by a stout man with long hair pulled back into a ponytail.

“Oh yes, Representative Tarrlok. You wanted to speak to the chief? I can take you to him now.” He made a polite gesture for Tarrlok to step inside.

“That would be perfect, thank you.” Tarrlok smiled as the man closed the door behind him. He followed him down a long hallway and then took a right up a flight of stairs. From there they took two more lefts, until the two of them reached a relatively large door. The small man knocked.

“Sir? Representative Tarrlok is here to speak to you.”

Tarrlok heard footsteps on the other side of the door, and it opened. He stood off to the side, so he couldn’t see who it was.

“Tell him I don’t have time to listen to what he has to say. He had his time to appeal to me five days ago.” The chief’s voice answered from the door. He sounded rather annoyed.

“But sir, he’s right here.”

The chief looks around the corner of the door, and spots Tarrlok standing about 5 feet away. He doesn’t know how to respond.

“Leave us.” The chief says to the smaller man. He nods and scurries away as the chief steps out into the hallway, closing the door behind him.

Chief Unalaq was about the same height as Tarrlok, but the way he carried himself was slightly different. Tarrlok was crafty, resourceful, and charismatic, and thus he carried himself that way. Unalaq was respected and composed. 

“You heard what I said.” Unalaq starts. “You’ve had your time and I’ve made my choice. It would be best for you to leave now.”

“I have a few things you might find interesting.” Tarrlok presses on. “Some things you might want to see.”

Unalaq raises his eyebrows. “I’m sure it’s fascinating, but like I said, my mind is made up.”

Another one of Tarrlok’s talents was knowing people. The tiny, almost unnoticeable details in the chief’s expression showed a lot about someone. In the second that Tarrlok had told him he had a few things he might want to see, there had been a glint in his eyes. A tiny hint of worry that Tarrlok actually did have something that could hurt his pristine reputation.

“Trust me. You want to see this.” He replied, the corners of his mouth curling. The chief was standing very still, his eyebrows furrowed. He looked like he was contemplating something.

“Very well.” Unalaq turned his back on Tarrlok, and looked toward the door he had just shut. He opened it, and walked inside. Tarrlok followed him, closing the door quietly behind him. They were in an office, with one large window across from the door. A large bed sat against the wall on the left, which meant that this was probably some sort of guest room. Tarrlok immediately turned towards the desk and put down the binder.

“Well?”He heard the chief’s voice behind him. This was when Tarrlok began to think. He didn’t actually have anything on chief Unalaq, just a hunch that there was something that the chief was hiding. Whatever it was, he had done a fantastic job of covering it up, because normally finding dirt on someone was one of Tarrlok’s talents. Still, just the simple thought seemed to make Unalaq worried, which was something Tarrlok could use to his advantage.

The politician turned back towards Unalaq, about to say something, but his attention was diverted. The chief was standing right at the foot of the bed, just as confidently as he had been in the hallway. Tarrlok’s mind switched gears entirely. He started going over everything in his head at that moment.

The first thing that came to mind was the fact that the chief’s wife hadn’t been around for quite a while— and by quite a while, he meant for a few years. The man was probably touch starved, but he would never admit it. 

Tarrlok considered his own morals. He knew he wasn’t above doing something like this, even though he had never done it before, or even considered doing it before. If anyone found out, he’d be ruined. Not just because sleeping with someone for your own gain was pretty shallow, but also because of the fact that both of them were males, and the Northern Water Tribe was never the most progressive. On the other hand, if anyone found out, Unalaq would be ruined too, and it would probably mean way more to him. 

If he was going to do this, it would be better to just commit to it.

“Tarrlok?” The chief asked, noticing that Tarrlok was taking quite a while to get on with business. The politician snapped out of his analytical trance, and looked him dead in the eyes. They were tinted a vibrant blue, similar to his own, and his arms were crossed in an impatient sort of way.

It was now or never. If this didn’t work out… well, he didn’t want to think about that.

The bloodbender stepped towards Unalaq, keeping his eyes level with his. Unalaq didn’t question this, until he was only a foot away from him.

“Excuse me?” He raised an eyebrow, his arms still crossed. As far as he was concerned, he still had the power here.

Tarrlok’s eyes were trained onto Unalaq’s. His hands slowly unclasped at his side, and he drew in a deep breath.  _ Do it,  _ he repeated to himself.  _ This is it. _

Tarrlok brought up his hands and placed them onto Unalaq’s shoulders, before lightly pushing the chief onto the bed. He gasped and fell back easily, mostly out of shock, but Tarrlok kept him from sitting back up by leaning over and crawling on top of him.

Unalaq’s entire demeanor had changed drastically. A second ago he had been confident and composed, and now his eyes were wide, and he was taking heavy breaths as he stared into the politician’s eyes. He was gripping the bed sheet like he would die if he let go. 

Tarrlok was expecting this reaction, or at least something like it, but what he wasn’t expecting was for Unalaq to go completely silent. He expected that he might have said something, like “what are you doing?” But the only thing that came from his mouth were heavy breaths. If he was being honest, it kind of turned him on. Was the chief really being silent because he was worried about the kind of sounds he might make if he tried to say something?

“Unalaq…” Tarrlok breathed, closing his eyes for a moment. “You seem tense.”

The chief said nothing, but only moved backwards slightly onto the bed. Tarrlok followed his movements, inching up closer to him. The chief propped up one elbow and moved backwards still. Tarrlok followed, this time placing his hand under Unalaq’s chin to keep him from moving again. “Do you mind if I loosen you up a bit?”

The chief couldn’t pry his eyes away from Tarrlok’s gleaming blue irises. They almost seemed to be enchanting him. He couldn’t find his voice, and he couldn’t find his instincts. He just laid there, still and helpless.

“I’ll ask again… do you mind?” Tarrlok inches his thumb up to Unalaq’s lower lip. The chief didn’t know how to answer. He couldn’t answer. And even if he could find his voice, he wouldn’t know what to say. He felt his fists curl and shake, his mind still utterly blank.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Tarrlok’s lips curled into a smile and he brought his face closer to Unalaq, bridging the gap between them. Unalaq was frozen. All of his attention was diverted to Tarrlok’s lips on his, and suddenly, involuntarily, he let out a muffled gasp as a tongue was forced into his mouth. He felt his legs stiffen and his chest tighten, a sharp chill running up his spine. He felt Tarrlok’s hand on his stomach, massaging his abs, which could probably use some work.

He hadn’t meant to do this, but as Tarrlok ran his hand over a specific area on his chest, Unalaq jerked his hips upward sharply, his body desperately craving more of this touch he hadn’t experienced in such a long time. No, that he hadn’t experienced ever. His entire face went a dark shade of red once he realized what he had done, and now that Tarrlok was removing his mouth from his.

“That was fierce.” The bloodbender purred, his eyes only just taking in the sight beneath him. Unalaq’s eyes were wider than ever now, and his face was redder than anyone Tarrlok had ever seen. Sweat was pouring down one side of his face in order to keep himself from bucking upwards again. Instead, he was shaking underneath him, his mouth open and taking heavy breaths of air.

Tarrlok looked down further, and his heart skipped a beat at the tent forming in between the chief’s thighs. It was taking all of Unalaq’s strength not to jerk violently again that he hadn’t even noticed this small detail.

Unalaq looked over at Tarrlok finally, trying to calm himself down. He noticed the politician was looking down, and his eyes met where Tarrlok was looking. His eyes instantly dilated and his face grew even redder at this. And worse, he let out a small noise of utter embarrassment at his state, and let his head fall backwards onto the bed. This was not how this was supposed to go. This was a disaster. He was a disaster. His head was spinning.

Unalaq suddenly felt Tarrlok’s heavy breathing in his ear. It was warm and wet, and almost comforting, if it wasn’t for his disastrous state.

“You… are way too uptight.” He breathed, his hand once again brushing over Unalaq’s abs. “Let me take care of you. I can tell you… this is entirely natural. Just enjoy it.”

The chief felt his belt loosening as Tarrlok unbuckled it and pulled it off. He felt the hand on his thigh slide up underneath the tunic, until finally, skin on skin. Unalaq’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he couldn’t help the moan that escaped his lips. Once he heard it, though, the sound he had made, Unalaq shut his mouth and bit his lip, trying to keep it down. 

“You are way too hard on yourself.” Tarrlok murmured, continuing to caress the chief’s chest. “You’re not going to be able to keep quiet this whole time, I can tell you that.”

Unalaq snapped his neck up towards Tarrlok, his eyes still wide with embarrassment and arousal. 

“Nobody needs to know about this.” Tarrlok slips his other hand up onto his chest. “Do you understand that?”

Tarrlok’s hands travel farther up Unalaq’s chest.

“...y—y—Yes.” The chief finally stammers, working hard to make a coherent word. “—Aahhh—“ he gasps suddenly as a finger strokes one of his nipples.

“Mm.” Tarrlok closes his eyes, and thinks about what to do next. He’s never actually had sex with another man before, and right now, he didn’t know what the next course of action was. He figured lubricant would be useful, just like it would be with a woman. Understandably, however, he didn’t carry lubricant around with him, so he only hoped that there would be something of the sorts in the drawer. Not to mention the fact that Tarrlok was hard too. It was the complete unraveling of his superior that turned him on. The fact that now he had power over him, and the power didn’t come from bloodbending, but from Unalaq’s humiliation… this was a sensation to relish in.

Tarrlok removes his hands from under Unalaq’s tunic, and begins to undress him. He started with the armbands, unclipping them from the chief’s forearms and then starting on the cloak.

This gave Unalaq a moment of rest. Tarrlok wasn’t touching him, and he could finally breathe again. It also gave him a moment to actually contemplate what was happening, which he could have done without. He was being undressed by a man. And not just any man, a politician who said he had something to show him before this started. A politician who wanted something from him. And he was entirely, thoroughly turned on by what he was doing.

Unalaq had never really liked doing activities such as this, and he certainly was never attracted to men, but apparently he had been so touch starved these last few years that anyone could have descended upon him and he would have liked it. 

He didn’t like these thoughts. He felt ashamed, but he wanted to go back to the contact Tarrlok had given him a second ago. He only felt worse the more he thought about it.

He felt something get pulled over his head, and his chest was exposed to the cold air. He hadn’t prepared himself for anything, and it was an utter shock when Tarrlok bit down on the man’s neck.

“Ohh—f-f-fuuuu…” He gasped, his hands springing up and grabbing onto Tarrlok’s hair. The bloodbender bit down again, inching slowly downwards. Unalaq inhaled sharply, pulling his hair even harder. He continued down, two more bites, until he reached his nipple, and bit down sharply. 

“UUUnnghhhhHH—“ the chief moaned loudly, throwing his head back. Tarrlok felt his legs stiffen at this sound, his erection getting more prominent. Who  _ knew  _ the chief of the Northern Water Tribe could make a sound like that? He could hardly believe that this was the same man who had sat stoically on the other side of the meeting room 5 days ago. The well respected, competent, composed leader of the Water Tribes? And now Tarrlok had him on his back, shivering and moaning in pleasure.

A sudden thought ran through his mind, a thought that horrified him for a split second. He looked over at the door, and shot his hand out so as to lock it. The water from a small cup on the desk shot out of the glass and froze itself on the door handle, keeping anyone from opening it.

Unalaq looked up at him. “What are you doing?” He asked, confused by the sudden lack of contact. Tarrlok looked back at the chief, his eyes glinting. Suddenly, he grabbed Unalaq’s shoulder and flipped him over onto his chest. He gasped in surprise, and then fell quiet as Tarrlok ran his hand up his bare back. 

Time to look in that drawer to see if there was any lube.

“Stay.” Tarrlok commanded him, slowly moving his knees off of the chief. Unalaq watched as Tarrlok walked over to the drawer and opened it. 

“What are you doing?” He asked again, sounding like a confused toddler. Those were the only words he could manage to say at that point. He just wanted more skin on skin contact.

There wasn’t much in the drawer, but there was a jar of vaseline that could probably be used in a pinch. He picked it up and twisted the lid off.

“What’s that for?” Unalaq breathed, his eyes glued to the jar. He probably would have known what it was for if he was thinking straight, but right now his mind was in a million different places.

Tarrlok returned to his previous position, straddling the chief’s hips. He placed his hands on Unalaq’s shoulders and slowly moved them down to his lower back. The chief shivered and rolled his shoulders forward, burying his face in the bed sheet. He felt Tarrlok’s fingers wrap around his waistband, and slowly begin to pull it down below his ass. He had never felt this exposed before in his life. His voice had completely left him as he felt the politician’s hands cupped around his ass, squeezing and rubbing like it was a piece of clay.

Unalaq bowed his head as his arms stiffened. He let out a stiff groan as Tarrlok traced circles on his ass, his hands clenching and pulling at the sheets. He hadn’t even noticed that he had arched upwards out of instinct, and Tarrlok was now pushing him back down onto the bed.

Tarrlok looked over at the jar sitting at his right, and placed two fingers into it. His eyes turned back towards the chief, unraveled and shaking. With his left hand, he began to spread his legs to reveal his entrance, while Unalaq took deep, bated breaths.

Unalaq was only barely aware of what was happening. Half of his mind was preoccupied with slowing his breathing and keeping him from twitching and clenching up. The other half was on what was actually happening. This was so strange. He shouldn’t be acting like this. He had spent his life perfecting self control, preserving his image so that everyone would respect and admire him, and this moment was undoing everything. And he was thoroughly  _ enjoying  _ it.

His attention was suddenly diverted to Tarrlok’s fingers running in between his cheeks. A finger pushed at his entrance, and his eyes dilated in horror. His entire body clenched up, sending a wave of sensation up his spine. His thighs snapped together and he inhaled sharply, his hands jumping to his mouth to keep him from making any more noise.

“You’re still tense.” Tarrlok wiped his fingers off on the jar. He moved backwards slightly, and removed the chief’s boots. It was slightly annoying him that the chief wasn’t entirely stripped, and he thought perhaps this would help him to loosen up. He grabbed the bottom of his pants and brought them completely off, and now Unalaq was completely exposed to the air.

Unalaq was uncomfortably aware of this. Now he had nothing to cover himself, and if anyone walked in right now, there would be absolutely no mistaking what they were doing. He was uncomfortably aware that Tarrlok’s eyes were on him, gazing up and down at his humiliating state. But at least this angle was better than staring at him from the front.

Tarrlok got back on top of the chief, and spread his thighs again, this time placing his own leg in between them so that Unalaq couldn’t spring them together again. His knee grinded against the chief’s balls, and he let out a unmistakable “fffffffuckkkkkk…” as he anchored his knee in between his thighs. Tarrlok let out a quiet chuckle at this language.

“You know…” Tarrlok began, placing one hand on his ass and the other over the jar of vaseline. “I know you don’t particularly  _ like  _ being in this state, but it’s rather attractive.”

Unalaq’s face grew red, and so did his ass, which Tarrlok smirked at. “I’m getting to know so much about you.”

Unalaq inhaled sharply at this. No, he wasn’t learning anything about him from this. This wasn’t him. This was something else, something that he couldn’t control, something else within him that was acting like this. Not him. 

He once again felt a finger pushing at his entrance. His thighs were stuck this time, and he had no choice but to let out a whimper of humiliation at how much he  _ wanted _ this. 

“I’d like to ask you if you’d mind this.” Tarrlok asked, already knowing the answer.

“N-n-no. I don’t mind it.” the chief was embarrassed at how fast he managed to say this, but his embarrassment vanished as he felt one finger slide easily into him. He moaned loudly, hoping to god nobody heard this. It was warm and wet, both within him and underneath him. Wait, why was it wet underneath him? His chest was sticking to the bed sheet. The first thought that occurred to him was that he already came, and he gaped in horror at this thought, but then he realized that his cock was still incredibly hard against his chest. Was that just a large bout of precome? He ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes boring down to his erection underneath him. The tip was dripping onto the sheet, the liquid soaking into the bed. He couldn’t even comprehend that this was actually himself, sitting like this and dripping in anticipation. His vision felt blurry.

Another finger slid into him, and his chest fell again as he choked out another moan. His hands couldn’t find anything to grab on to, so he placed them over his head and pulled on his own hair, which was now a complete mess. He wasn’t ready for a third finger so soon after the second, and so when that slid in his back arched inwards as he let out another whine. He let the saliva flow down his chin and neck as he threw his head back, his eyes facing towards the ceiling. The fingers curled inside of him, and Unalaq tossed his head to the side, choking out a few sobs. His eyes were shut tight, tears of pleasure and pain flowing down his cheeks. There was no thought, only the sensations flowing all up and down his nerves. 

And then after all of that, the fingers slid out of him, and the chief collapsed onto the bed. This couldn’t be over. His cock was harder than ever against his chest. Tarrlok wasn’t just going to leave him like this, was he?

The politician definitely wasn’t planning on. His own erection was getting rather prominent, and he himself was feeling pretty needy. The sounds that the chief had made with his fingers inside of him were very attractive, and now he was just about as aroused as Unalaq. Perhaps he didn’t show it nearly as much, but he certainly felt himself getting damp. He stood up and pulled off his own pants, socks, and shoes, freeing himself from the confines of them. The chief was still catching his breath as Tarrlok returned to his position, taking a large amount of vaseline into his hands and wrapping them around his own length. He stroked up and down and massaged the tip, relishing in the sensation for a moment.

Unalaq still laid with his cheek up against the sheets, trying to look back at Tarrlok. He would have asked what he was about to do if he could find his voice, but instead he just laid there, feeling utterly helpless.

The chief had just noticed himself getting calmer when something else pushed up against his ass, something wet and warm, and much larger than a finger. His eyes widened when he realized what it was, and also how  _ hard  _ it was. Tarrlok wasn’t lying when he said that in this state, Unalaq was rather attractive. 

“I’d just like to ask…” Tarrlok murmured, his mouth suddenly very close to Unalaq’s ear. “If you’re okay with this?”

Unalaq couldn’t focus on his words. All he could do was pay attention to the unnaturally hard cock resting on his ass. He hadn’t really even heard what Tarrlok said, so he didn’t realize that a simple “yes” would suffice as consent, so instead, he muttered, in complete and utter humiliation, “F-f--fuck me... p-please.”

Tarrlok was shocked by this response, but it  _ was _ clear as day. He sat up straighter, and positioned himself to enter into the chief. He grabbed Unalaq’s waist for support, and began to push in.

Unalaq’s immediate response was to freeze, his mouth gaping open and his eyes as wide as saucers. And suddenly, unexpectedly, he bucked his hips to drive Tarrlok deeper into him, moaning loudly as his hands clasped and unclasped for something to grab onto.

Tarrlok went slowly, though, partly because he was worried that Unalaq might be in pain, and that was the last thing he wanted. He also wasn’t sure how deep to go, since he had never done this before, but Unalaq certainly wanted him to go deeper. 

With every centimeter, the waterbender under him began to shiver more and more violently, choking out sobs.The sounds he made were certainly attractive, yes, but Tarrlok was slightly concerned at this point. He was chasing his climax so desperately that he didn’t even care if he got hurt in the process. Tarrlok placed his hand on the chief’s lower back and pushed him back down on the bed, keeping him from jerking upwards. He slowed his breathing, and started to massage Unalaq’s back muscles.

“You’re going to hurt yourself.” Tarrlok warned, massaging carefully. “Let me go slow. Let me take care of you.”

Unalaq let his head drop to the sheet, which was soaked with saliva. He was still split open by Tarrlok’s cock, and only now did he realize how painful it was. The pain wasn’t unpleasant, but it was still pain nonetheless. He took deep, wet breaths of the cold air that he felt all around his exposed skin.

“Now promise me, you’re not going to hurt yourself, and you’re going to let me drive this.” Tarrlok murmurs, leaning over close to Unalaq’s ear.

The chief hadn’t even realized how violently he had been reacting to this. What happened to his self control? Why was he being disciplined? But Tarrlok was right. He was going to hurt himself if he didn’t just let himself take it slowly.

“Y--y-yeah.” He swallowed hard. He forced himself to slow his breathing.

“And you’re going to tell me if this hurts.” Tarrlok continued. “You’re going to tell me if you want me to stop.”

“Don’t stop, please.” Unalaq’s eyes widened again. He hadn’t meant to say that. “N-no, no, I’ll tell you if it hurts. Just keep--” He was suddenly very aware of how shaky and needy his voice was. He wanted to fix it, but his voice had mysteriously disappeared again.

“I don’t think that’s good enough.” Tarrlok’s voice whispered in his ear again. “See, I wasn’t sure if that was you talking, or your touch starved ass begging.”

Unalaq let out a sharp breath. This statement hit home with him, because he himself wasn’t even sure if those words were from him or from his body. It also occurred to him that Tarrlok knew how touch starved and needy he was, a fact that he was suddenly very embarrassed of. He tried to focus on his words, while the heat of Tarrlok’s body radiated down upon his back. 

“I’m okay.” He said quietly, looking down at the sheets. He felt the politician’s breath in his ear.

“Good,” was the response he heard. Tarrlok stood up again, and placed his hands on the chief’s ass. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.” He said, embarrassingly fast. He heard the man on top of him chuckle and his face was tinged red. 

He let out a gasp as he felt Tarrlok get deeper within him. He was holding his ass down so that he couldn’t jerk upwards, which he was thankful for, but also embarrassed at the fact that he even needed to be held down. The sensation that resulted from getting pressed into was incredible, albeit somewhat painful. Unalaq arched his back, or at least as much as possible, and looked to the ceiling. He let out an exasperated moan as Tarrlok went deeper, and he suddenly felt a hand on his neck. Tarrlok leaned toward his ear and whispered, “Is this comfortable?”

Unalaq tried to look backwards at his lover, but couldn’t quite get him in his vision. “Yeah, It’s good.” He looked back down at himself, and gasped once again as Tarrlok pushed deeper. He was so close. The chief wasn’t even sure what he was close to, but he knew he was close.

“Deeper.” he gasped, his anticipation overwhelming his humiliation. 

“Are you sure?” Tarrlok asked.

“PLEASE!” Unalaq begged, his voice getting louder, all care of someone hearing them completely erased. The bloodbender was still worried that Unalaq was getting too far ahead of himself, but this command was unmistakable. He thrust deeper and hit something within the chief.

“OOOOHHHHH!” Unalaq cried, collapsing, shivering violently on the bed. “Again.”

“I don’t want to--”

“Again.” He repeated, ignoring Tarrlok’s concerns. “I’m fine. Keep going.”

Tarrlok would have questioned him, but the chief’s voice was commanding, and it was as steady as it had been ever since this began. Taking a deep breath, Tarrlok pulled back slightly, and thrusted in again.

“FUCK!” Unalaq shrieked, his nails making scraping sounds on the bed sheet. Tarrlok’s small moan was masked by the chief’s voice, but he had heard himself utter it. He was getting close.

“F-f-faster.” he muttered, his voice suddenly high pitched. This little voice made Tarrlok slightly worried, so he didn’t continue.

“No.” He replies, placing his hands on Unalaq’s shoulders and guiding him down onto the bed. “You’re getting ahead of yourself again.”

The chief had no response. Tarrlok was right, and suddenly Unalaq’s mind returned to the realm of humiliation. What had he become? He took this in with his cheek against the sheets.

“If you don’t let me do this my way then I might just have to leave you here like this.” Tarrlok sighed, knowing this would be the absolute worst thing that could happen to Unalaq in this situation. And sure enough, he hears the waterbender inhale sharply from underneath him.

“N-no, I promise, I’ll listen to you, j-just don’t leave me here…” He chokes back a sob. 

“Oh…” Tarrlok leans down and kisses the man’s cheek. “Chief, I was only looking out for you.”

Unalaq looks away from Tarrlok, utterly embarrassed. He swallows hard, and tears start to form at the corner of his eyes.

“I’m going to do this slowly.” he begins, placing his hands on Unalaq’s ass once again. He shifts his weight comfortably onto his knees and begins to slowly pump back and forth. Unalaq lets out a small moan and rolls his shoulders forward, covering the back of his head like a cowering dog. Tarrlok noticed his ass had begun to rise out of instinct, but instead of saying anything, he reached under the man and wrapped his hands around his cock.

Unalaq inhales sharply, his facing going red again. He hadn’t been expecting this, and he was suddenly very aware of how wet he was down there. Tarrlok began to stroke him, slowly and teasingly. The chief took shaky breaths with every stroke of his hand, and a very persistent drip began from the tip. Tarrlok ran his thumb down one side, and came to massage the tip of Unalaq’s cock, which made him moan sharply. He returned his hands to the base, and suddenly thrusted within him once more.

“OooHhHH--” Unalaq’s voice caught in his throat. He suddenly felt very tingly everywhere, especially down in the length of his cock. “Fuck.”

Tarrlok knew what this resounding curse word meant, and he decided it occured at just the right moment. The bloodbender was already basically at his climax, one more thrust and he’d be there-- and he knew Unalaq wouldn’t be able to keep himself from climaxing after that.

“M--make as much noise as you like.” Tarrlok told the chief, slowly pulling back only to thrust his hips forward again. At this moment, Unalaq keened over and then burst like a water balloon. His back arched severely and his cock erupted all over the pillows, Tarrlok holding onto him so that he wouldn’t fall straight over. He himself climaxed quietly inside of the chief, moaning sensually into his ear. 

The chief, however, wasn’t quiet at all. He had more feeling inside of him right now than he had ever had in his entire life. He was almost vibrating. He didn’t bother trying to keep his voice down-- his moans vibrated off the walls and back into his ears. He didn’t want this feeling to stop, and it certainly took a while for the climax to end. Once it did, he fell onto his side, shivering. Tarrlok had pulled out right before the chief fell onto the bed, and watched as he brought his knees up closer to his chest, his shoulders heaving.

Tarrlok caught his breath and stepped off the bed. He reached for his pants that were sitting on the floor, and slowly pulled them onto his legs. He adjusted his coat and started pulling on his socks. The only sound in the room was Unalaq’s shaky breathing.

When Tarrlok had completely tied his shoes and stood up, Unalaq finally spoke.

“Tarrlok…” He murmured, still lying curled up. The politician turned towards the sweaty, wet mess that lay pathetically on the bed, his face turned away from him. “What was that?”

“The thing that I wanted to show you.” he answers, smiling slightly. “Are you glad you saw what it was?”

There was no answer. Unalaq’s shivering started to cease, and his knees slowly stretched away from his chest.

“Hand me my clothes.” He asked plainly. Tarrlok reached down onto the floor and picked up his pants, soaked in at the crotch. The chief took the pants quickly and sat up to put them on. His hair was an absolute mess, and his back was stained with sweat. He continued to look away from the bloodbender.

“Hopefully I was able to convince you to change your mind.”

Unalaq had pretty much forgotten the whole point of this, and what they were talking about before the sex started. It all came rushing back to him in one large wave of reality. He took a deep breath.

“I’ll consider it.”

In the beginning, Unalaq had been worried that Tarrlok knew about how he paid off the barbarians to get his brother exiled, but then he straight up just created a new scandal. And Unalaq knew just as much as Tarrlok that if word got out about this, he might as well just flush his reputation down the drain. He wasn’t sure if Tarrlok would ever actually reveal that this happened, but he wasn’t planning on taking any chances.

Tarrlok would become the Republic City councilman. 

All because he slept with the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe. 


End file.
